Lily Potter y la marca tenebrosa
by Lady Witt
Summary: Por fin Lily empieza su educación mágica en Hogwarts. Hace nuevos amigos y enemigos, pelea con sus hermanos, aprende hechizos y pociones. Todo parece normal, hasta que una serpiente lo cambia todo. Lily parece destinada a vivir lo mismo que vivió su padre.
1. El regreso a Hogwarts

**Disclaimer: **todos los personajes (excepto algunos pocos) pertenecen a Rowling.

******"Este fic participa en el reto anual "Long Story" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**

******Nota:** Trate de ser lo mas cannon posible, pero en mi mente Neville y Luna DEBÍAN estar juntos.

**Capitulo 1:**

**El regreso a Hogwarts.**

Habían decidido encontrarse con sus tíos en la estación King's Cross, antes de cruzar la barrera hacia en anden 9 ¾.

Lily estaba nerviosa, pero no tanto como lo había estado su hermano Albus dos años antes. Ella sabía que casi todo lo que decía James era mentira, no tenía miedo de eso, ni de estar en Slytherin. el problema era la pelea entre sus hermanos por la casa en la que ella estaría.

Lily se sentía un trofeo. James juraba que era imposible que su dulce e inocente hermanita terminara siendo una serpiente. Pero Albus sabía que, aunque su hermana era muy valiente, su ambición a conseguir siempre todo lo que desea la llevaría a ser su compañera de casa.

Pero más allá de sus nervios, sentía una enorme emoción. Por fin había llegado el día, por fin iría con sus hermanos y sus primos, por fin entraría a Hogwarts. Estaba impaciente por ir, al fin, al mejor colegio de magia de todos.

-¡Ya llegaron!- Albus señalo a los cuatro Wesley acercándose.

Hugo se veía igual de emocionado que Lily, Rose abrazaba un libro bastante grueso que seguramente sería su lectura "ligera" para el viaje.

- Por fin todos los niños estarán en el colegio- dijo Ron mientras se acercaba-, ahora si los adultos podremos descansar. ¿No es así Harry?

- Mi descanso empezó hace dos años. Lily no trae el mismo dolor de cabeza que sus hermanos- Harry sonrió a su amigo.

-Hola tíos-saludo Lily con dulzura.

-¿Estas lista, cariño?- pregunto su tía Hermione.

-Por su puesto, estoy ansiosa por llegar al castillo.

-Va a ser muy difícil acostumbrarse a no tener en casa a nuestra princesita- dijo Ginny.

-Estoy seguro que papa le escribirá al menos tres veces por día- dijo James. Albus, Ginny y Hermione rieron mientras Harry se ponía serio.

-Hare lo mismo que con ustedes dos, le escribiré tanto como ella quiera-dijo.

Cruzaron la barrera de a dos, solo James la cruzo solo.

Aun era tempano, por lo que el andén estaba medio vacío. Solo unas cuantas familias. A Lily se le hizo un nudo en la garganta de la emoción al ver el tren escarlata.

-Que suerte que llegamos temprano-dijo James-, no quiero un compartimiento pequeño.

-Yo no me preocupo por eso -lo contradijo su hermano-, Rose siempre los vuelve más espaciosos.

Hermione miro de forma reprobatoria a su hija mayor, la cual simplemente se encogió de hombros y dijo:

-No es mi culpa que seamos demasiados primos.

Ron y Harry ayudaron a sus hijos a subir los baúles al tren, mientras tanto las otras familias Weasley llegaban al andén. Primero llego Percy, con su esposa Audrey y las mellizas. Molly y Lucy empezaban sexto año, Molly estaba en Ravenclaw y era la más parecida a su padre, mientras que su hermana, la cual estaba en Gryffindor, había heredado un poco de los genes traviesos Wesley. Ambas habían sido elegidas prefectas el año anterior.

Como siempre las mellizas discutían, Molly siempre estaba regañando a todo el mundo por algo. Lucy era más relajada y divertida.

-A veces creo que Mcgonagall se merece un enorme monumento - bromeo Audrey a Hermione y Ginny-, a veces se me hace imposible controlar a estas dos, imaginen lo que será tenerlos a todos juntos, todo el año.

-Es un alivio que no estén todos en la misma casa, eso sería peor - le contesto Ginny.

Bill y su familia llegaron al rato, junto con Teddy Lupin. Teddy, ahijado de Harry e hijo de los difuntos Remus y Tonks, estaba saliendo desde hacía unos años con Victorie, la hija mayor de Bill. Victorie era tan hermosa como su madre, y la mas orgullosa de ser descendiente de veela, rubia, alta, femenina y elegante. Estaba ya en su último año y pertenecía a Gryffindor, lo cual era lo único que tenía en común con su hermana Dominique. Nike, como prefería que la llamaran, estaba en quinto año, era poco femenina, aunque muy seductora, era la chica que mas bromas hacia y la que mejor las hacía, con sus primos James y Fred y con su amigo Frank se hacían llamar los "merodeadores", lo cual no le hizo mucha gracia a Harry. Por último estaba Louis, el único varón. Louis estaba en cuarto año, pertenecía a Ravenclaw era tranquilo y gracioso, aunque muy celoso de sus hermanas, en especial de Nike.

-Tal vez ahora que Vic estará en la escuela volverás a visitar a tu padrino - bromeo Harry a Ted - casi no has ido a casa este verano.

-Lo siento, pero no solo fue por estar con Vic, el colegio de aurores tiene vacaciones demasiado cortas.

-Sí, lo recuerdo.

Nike y James fueron a buscar un compartimiento para que los merodeadores pudieran estar solos y planear su broma de apertura de año. Cuando Frank apareció para acompañarlos Harry supo que sus amigos andaban cerca y comenzó a buscarlos.

Neville Longbottom llevaba quince años como profesor de herbología, mientras que Luna, su esposa, ingresaba este año como ayudante en la enfermería. Frank, el mayor de sus hijos, pertenecía a Gryffindor, y era el único merodeador que no tenía sangre Weasley, parecía el más tranquilo de sus amigos, pero también era muy influenciable y aunque nunca era el que ideaba las bromas, adoraba participar en ellas. Los gemelos, Lorcan y Lysander, estaban en su segundo año. Lorcan era el vivo retrato de su madre y al igual que ella pertenecía a Ravenclaw. Lysander era también inteligente y divertido, pero mantenía un perfil más bajo que sus hermanos, pertenecía a Hufflepuff. La menor de los Longbottom, Alice, era dulce, inocente y muy torpe.

Harry los vio a lo lejos y los saludo con la mano. Neville y Luna, que parecían muy ocupados subiendo sus baúles al vagón de profesores y verificando en una lista no estar olvidándose nada, le devolvieron el saludo con entusiasmo.

George llego, como de costumbre, cinco minutos antes de que el tren partiera. Ayudo a sus hijos a subir el equipaje justo antes de que las puertas se cerraran. Y saludo a su "pequeña" Roxanne por la ventana de su compartimiento. Roxanne cursaba cuarto año y pertenecía a Hufflepuff, era una chica muy coqueta y extrovertida, cada mes ponía el ojo en un chico distinto, pero la mayoría eran espantados por su hermano mayor.

Fred Wesley era, como casi todos sus primos y tíos, extremadamente celoso. Y puesto que nadie quería ser el blanco de las bromas de los merodeadores, muchos temían ser vistos demasiado cerca de Roxanne. O a decir verdad, de cualquier chica apellidada Weasley.

Los cuatro merodeadores se encerraron en su compartimiento y cerraron la cortina de la puerta apenas arranco el tren. Victorie, Louis, Roxanne y Lucy compartieron uno en el último vagón, aunque la ultima salía de a ratos a hacer sus rondas de prefecta. Molly se paso el viaje entero vigilando los pasillos del tren o en el primer vagón con los demás prefectos. Lily y Hugo encontraron a Alice y a los gemelos Longbottom y decidieron quedarse en el compartimiento con ellos. Al rato se les unieron Rose, Albus y su amigo Scorpius Malfoy, por lo que Rose, tal como había dicho Albus, uso su varita para hacer el compartimiento más espacioso.

Lily recordaba la sorpresa de sus padres y sus tíos al enterarse que el hijo de Draco Malfoy era el mejor amigo de Alby y Rose. El tío Ron estaba rojo de la furia, parecía que esta vez iba a gritarle a Rose, cosa que nunca hacia, pero después de un rato se calmo aunque por varios días murmuraba cosas como que el mundo estaba cada vez más raro o que esperaba que la manzana hubiera caído lejos del árbol.

Era la primera vez que ella conversaba con el muchacho y le cayó muy bien. Era educado y de buenos modales, algo mimado pero no tan egocéntrico. Por lo que había escuchado de Draco Malfoy, parecía que su hijo solo había heredado los rasgos físicos.

Rose, Albus, Scorpius y los gemelos contestaron todas las preguntas de los novatos. Tenían mucha curiosidad por saber por las clases, los profesores, los terrenos del colegio, los pasadizos secretos, las casas, los fantasmas, los equipos de Quidditch y muchísimas cosas más. Rose, como legitima hija de Hermione Granger, les recordó unas cuantas reglas que creía que estarían tentados a romper, y les explico las consecuencias de seguir los pasos de James, Frank, Fred y Nike, pero ninguno le prestó especial atención. La escucharon fingiendo interés solo porque la conocían lo suficiente como para hacerla enojar.

Cuando ya empezaba a oscurecer, una voz retumbo en el tren haciendo que Alice se sobresaltara.

-Llegaremos a Hogwarts dentro de cinco minutos. Por favor, dejen su equipaje en el tren, se lo llevaran por separado al colegio.

Cuando el tren aminoro la marcha salieron al pasillo del tren, Rose última, ya que debía deshacer su hechizo. Por fin el tren se detuvo y los alumnos salieron al frio aire nocturno. Estaba lloviendo, no mucho solo unas pocas gotas, pero lo suficiente para que los genes protectores Potter se activaran.

-Te dije que dejaras tu capa fuera del baúl por si comenzaba a llover – regaño Albus a su hermanita –. Toma la mía, la necesitaras en los botes – le entrego la capa y su hermana le sonrió.

-¡Los de primer año por aquí! – se escucho de repente.

Muchos novatos se asustaron al ver a Hagrid, era gigantesco y con tanto pelo y barba como para tejerle suéteres a todo el colegio, pero Lily ya lo conocía. El semigigante era gran amigo de su familia. De hecho, había sido quien le revelo a su padre que era un mago.

Lily corrió a su encuentro mientras se cubría con la capa de su hermano. Una vez que todos los de primero se reunieron junto a Hagrid emprendieron la marcha por un sendero estrecho y oscuro. Todos los alumnos estaban en silencio, se notaba el nerviosismo en el aire.

-Al doblar esta curva podrán ver el colegio – aviso Hagrid.

Se escucharon murmullos de asombro y de emoción cuando el sendero se abrió a la orilla del lago. Al otro lado, en lo alto de una montaña, el castillo se veía impactante, con todas sus torres iluminadas, dejando a los alumnos totalmente deslumbrados.

-¡Cuatro por bote como máximo!- indico Hagrid señalando los botes a la orilla del lago.

Lily sonrió a Hagrid cuando paso a su lado, este le devolvió la sonrisa y le acaricio el hombro con cuidado.

-Espero que la pases tan bien como tus padres, pero sin tantos problemas.

-Lo intentare. Aunque no puedo prometer nada, es algo que se lleva en la sangre no lo podemos controlar.

Hugo y Alice ya estaban en uno de los botes, Lily se les unió y luego una chica alta, rubia, de ojos celestes y un poco robusta.

-¿Ya están todos en los botes? – Pregunto Hagrid desde su propio bote, cuando se aseguro de que la respuesta fuera si dijo – De acuerdo ¡ADELANTE!

La flota comenzó a avanzar. El lago se veía increíble a la luz del castillo y con la suave llovizna. Cada tanto se escuchaba un murmullo de emoción o un suspiro de incredulidad, pero en general, el viaje fue silencioso.

-¡Bajen las cabezas!

Los primeros botes estaban llegando a los riscos. Todos los alumnos obedecieron la orden del gigante y atravesaron una cortina de hiedra que ocultaba una abertura en el peñasco. Siguieron por un túnel oscuro hasta que llegaron a un muelle subterráneo, salieron de los botes y Hagrid los guio a través de un pasadizo en la roca hasta que al fin llegaron junto al castillo. Subieron por los imponentes escalones de la entrada y su guía llamo tres veces a la gran puerta de roble.

La puerta se abrió. Neville Longbottom apareció tras ella, cuando vio a Hagrid y a los niños de primero abrió aun más las puertas para dejarlos entrar.

Por fin estaban dentro de Hogwarts.

El vestíbulo del castillo era enorme, la escalera de mármol era impactante, y las paredes estaban llenas de antorchas, iluminando todo como si hubiera un sol dentro del castillo. Los relojes que marcaban las puntuaciones de las casas tenían las partes inferiores vacías.

Hagrid no entro al castillo explicándole a Neville que no previo la lluvia y que había dejado a Fang fuera de la cabaña, que iría a entrarlo antes de que el agua cayera más fuerte, al enorme perro no le gustaba estar bajo la lluvia.

Siguieron al profesor Longbottom hacia una habitación vacía.

-Sean bienvenidos al Colegio Hogwarts. Antes de que se celebre el banquete de inicio de año ustedes deberán ser seleccionados para sus casas. La selección es una de las tradiciones más importantes, ya que la casa a la que pertenezcan será como su familia aquí. Compartirán clases, dormitorios y sala común con el resto de los integrantes de su casa.

Las cuatro casas son Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw. Cada una con su gran historia, grandes brujas y magos han salido de estas casas. Ustedes podrán hacer que sus casas sumen puntos con sus logros, pero también se descontaran puntos con cada infracción, al finalizar el año la casa con más puntos se llevara la copa de las casas. Espero que todos sean un orgullo para sus casas y sus integrantes. Volveré en un momento, cuando este todo listo, para llevarlos al Gran Comedor que es donde se realiza la ceremonia de selección.

Todos se quedaron muy nerviosos, en especial la niña rubia del bote. Lily se acerco a ella, no supo porque, fue un simple impulso.

-¿Te preocupa la casa en la que estarás? – le pregunto.

La niña la miro sorprendida antes de responder.

-No. No es eso. Me preocupa cómo será la ceremonia.

-No es nada malo. Te sientas, el profesor coloca el sombrero en tu cabeza, y él decide en que casa te ira mejor.

- ¿Enserio? ¿Solo eso?-sonaba realmente aliviada.

-Si- Lily le sonrió para tranquilizarla-. Me llamo Lily, Lily Potter.

- Soy Melissa Dursley. Tu nombre me suena familiar, no sé porque será.

-Es normal. Todos los magos de Gran Bretaña conocen el nombre de mi padre. Y la mayoría de los extranjeros también.

-Soy la primera bruja de mi familia. ¿Quién es tu padre?

Hija de muggles. Lily prefería esa clase de personas, que no supieran de su familia. A veces, su historia familiar la ponía nerviosa, sentía la presión de ser tan buena como sus padres. También tenía pánico de que sus logros quedaran opacados por su apellido.

-Mis padres, mis tíos y mis abuelos estuvieron en la Gran Batalla hace 21 años. Ya lo veremos en Historia de la Magia seguramente.

En ese momento el profesor Longbottom entro en la habitación.

-La Ceremonia de Selección está por comenzar. Formen dos filas y síganme.

Neville los guio de nuevo hacia el vestíbulo, abrió unas puertas dobles y los llevo dentro del Gran Comedor, donde los estudiantes estaban sentados en las cuatro largas mesas correspondientes a las cuatro casas. Pasaron entre las mesas hasta llegar frente a la mesa de profesores, los hizo formarse de espalda a esta y de frente a las cuatro mesas llenas de estudiantes de las distintas casas.

Lily y Hugo no tuvieron que esforzarse en encontrar a sus familiares, en especial a los pelirrojos, nueve Wesley y dos Potter los miraban desde las mesas. Lily sonrió primero al mayor de sus hermanos en la mesa de Gryffindor y luego a Albus en la de Slytherin.

Neville coloco el taburete de madera frente a los estudiantes de primero, y luego, encima de este, al Sombrero Seleccionador. Melissa Dursley pareció ser la más sorprendida cuando una hendidura en el sombrero comenzó a cantar.

_Puedo ver tus habilidades y deseos_

_Nada en tu cabeza se librara de mí_

_No tengas miedo no te hare daño_

_Te ubicaré en la casa ideal para ti_

_Si valiente eres de corazón_

_Los leones de Gryffindor son lo mejor_

_Si estás aquí para pensar y estudiar_

_Con las agilas de Ravenclaw debes estar_

_Tal vez eres un compañero muy leal_

_Con los tejones de Hufflepuff es tu lugar_

_Si todo lo haces por conseguir lo que quieres_

_Una serpiente de Slytherin es lo que eres_

_Ven y muéstrame tu mente_

_No te arrepentirás de mi elección_

El comedor se lleno de aplausos cuando el sombrero termino con su canción. Se inclino hacia las cuatro casas en una extraña reverencia.

-Los iré llamando y se colocaran el sombrero para que los seleccione- dijo Neville mientras desenrollaba un gran rollo de pergamino.

Lily dejo de prestarle atención, faltaba mucho para que la llamaran. Se puso a admirar el hermoso techo encantado, que mostraba el cielo tal cual estaba afuera. Esta noche las gotas de lluvia caían y desaparecían en medio del aire. Era fascinante.

-¡Dursley, Melissa! – llamo el profesor.

Lily miro a la chica, le sonrió para darle ánimos. Melissa avanzo hasta el taburete, se sentó, el profesor coloco el sombrero en su cabeza, luego de unos segundos grito.

-¡SLYTHERIN!

Los aplausos llenaron el comedor, en especial en la mesa de las serpientes. Melissa camino hacia la mesa de su casa, los prefectos la saludaron y ella tomo asiento frente a Albus y Scorpius.

-¿En qué casa te gustaría estar? – pregunto Lily a Alice.

-No tengo ninguna favorita, este en la que este no ganare muchos puntos.

-No digas eso. Eres torpe, es verdad, pero también eres muy inteligente, y no te creo capaz de romper demasiadas reglas.

-¿Tu crees?

-Por supuesto. Además si las clases fueran muy difíciles la mitad de mis primos no hubieran llegado a donde están.

-¡Longbottom, Alice!- el llamado las interrumpió.

-Suerte- susurro Lily.

-Gracias- la rubia se acerco al taburete y su padre le coloco el sombrero en la cabeza.

-¡HUFFLEPOFF! – grito a los pocos segundos.

Alice saludo a su padre con un fuerte abrazo y fue a sentarse a su mesa, junto a su hermano. Se la veía feliz, más relajada.

Lily se distrajo con la llegada de Hagrid. El gigante entro por una puerta detrás de la mesa de los profesores, todo empapado y con sus botas cubiertas de lodo. Varios alumnos miraron hacia las ventanas o hacia el techo, la llovizna se había convertido en una fuerte lluvia.

-¡Potter, Lilianne! – llamo el profesor.

Lily se sentó en el taburete, Neville le coloco el sombrero.

-_Otro Potter-Weasley_ – escucho dentro de su cabeza -, _que interesante. Eres algo_ _parecida a tu padre. Valiente, inteligente, talentosa y con algo más… creo que a ti te pondré en_ ¡SLYTHERIN! – la última palabra dicha a todo el comedor.

Lily no se esperaba esta reacción. Todos en el Gran Comedor se quedaron en silencio, sus familiares y conocidos la miraban incrédulos, incluso Albus. Alguien en la mesa de Slytherin empezó a aplaudir, Melissa. Albus y Scorpius se unieron a ella, luego sus primos y el resto de la mesa de Slytherin, y de pronto el único que no aplaudía era James.

-Suerte- le deseo Neville antes de que ella fuera a su mesa.

Se sentó entre Melissa y Albus. Su hermano la abrazo con entusiasmo.

-¿Qué tiene de malo que estés en esta casa? – le pregunto Melissa.

-No tiene nada de malo, solo les sorprende… es algo largo de explicar, tiene que ver con mi familia y con la Gran Batalla.

-Luego tienes que contarme sobre esa famosa batalla, parece ser una historia interesante.

-De acuerdo.

-Creo que acabas de molestar a alguien – dijo Albus señalando la mesa de Gryffindor.

James parecía realmente molesto. Más aun, parecía furioso. Su mandíbula estaba rígida y sus manos hechas puños, no quitaba la vista de la mesa.

-Ya se le pasara – dijo Lily -, solo se tiene que acostumbrar a la idea.

Cuando la lista casi llegaba al final y solo quedaban dos nombres, Neville llamo a Hugo. Se acerco al taburete, el profesor le coloco el sombrero en la cabeza y casi al instante este grito.

-¡GRYFFINDOR!

Luego de devolver el sombrero se fue muy sonriente a la mesa donde estaban la mayoría de sus primos.

-¡Zabini, Elizabeth!

Una niña delgada, alta para su edad, de tez y pelo negro se sentó en el taburete.

-¡SLYTHERIN!

Todos aplaudieron mientras la niña fue a sentarse a su mesa.

La directora McGonagall se puso de pie y todos quedaron en silencio. Minerva McGonagall era una mujer ya bastante entrada en años, su piel llena de arrugas, su cabello ya blanco. Su mirada decía que era una persona que había visto demasiadas cosas en su vida, era la persona más sabia que Lily conocía. Severa, exigente y una gran persona.

-¡Bienvenidos! – Dijo con ayuda del encantamiento _sonorus_ para que todos puedan escucharla- ¡Bienvenidos a un nuevo año en Hogwarts! Espero que este año lo utilicen para adquirir la mayor cantidad de conocimientos posibles y no para intentar destruir el castillo – miro hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, donde los merodeadores sonrieron -. Indiferentemente de que casa gane, espero que todas consigan buenos puntajes este año. Sin retrasar más las cosas, ¡que comience el banquete!

El comedor estallo en aplausos. Mcgonagall tomo asiento y las bandejas se llenaron de comida. Una enorme variedad de deliciosos platillos llenaban las cuatro mesas. Lily supo que sus hermanos no habían exagerado al describir los banquetes en Hogwarts.

-¿Por qué la directora mira tan severa la mesa de Gryffindor? – pregunto Melissa.

- ¿Ves el chico de pelo negro? El que se enojo cuando me seleccionaron aquí.- Melissa asintió – Ese es mi hermano mayor, James. El chico alto a su derecha es Frank, el hijo mayor del profesor Longbottom. A la izquierda de James esta mi prima Dominique. Y junto a Frank mi primo Fred. Estuvieron a punto de romper el record de bromas y castigos el año anterior. James no pudo salir ni tocar su escoba en todo el verano. McGonagall debe estar esperando su primera broma.

Solo unos minutos después la broma se llevo a cabo. El cabello de todos los de Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin se comenzó a teñir de los colores de Gryffindor. Todos estaban pelirrojos con las puntas del cabello de un dorado muy brillante. Los murmullos de quejas se alzaron en todo el comedor, especialmente en la mesa de Slytherin.

Mcgonagall se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió a la mesa de Gryffindor mientras Neville se levantaba y decía.

-Quédense todos en su lugar, tranquilos. El antídoto será puesto en su jugo de calabaza. Continúen con el banquete.

Una muy anciana señora Pomfrey salió del comedor acompañada de Luna Longbottom. Mientras la directora se llevaba a los cuatro merodeadores a su oficina.

-Creo que la directora no se equivocaba al esperar una broma – dijo Melissa.

-Los conoce desde que nacieron, conoce sus caras cuando tienen una broma en mente – le dijo Albus.

-Déjame adivinar, también es por tu padre que conocen a la directora.

-Fue profesora de mis padres y mis tíos. Además ella también lucho en…

-La Gran Batalla – interrumpió Melissa a Albus.

Lily y Scorpius rieron.

El banquete siguió sin ningún incidente. La profesora McGonagall volvió a la media hora, pero los merodeadores no volvieron a aparecer en toda la noche. Poco a poco el pelo de todos volvió a la normalidad.

Cuando el postre termino los platos desaparecieron. La profesora McGonagall se puso de pie y volvió a utilizar el hechizo _sonorus_ para dirigirse a todos en el Gran Comedor.

-Espero que a pesar del pequeño incidente todos hayan disfrutado del banquete. Quiero anunciarles que la semana próxima serán las pruebas para los equipos de Quidditch, los que quieran anotarse acérquense con el profesor jefe de su casa. Y también quiero felicitar a los alumnos de Gryffindor por un nuevo record, por primera vez en la historia de Hogwarts una casa llega a los menos ciento cincuenta puntos antes de comenzar las clases –el comedor se lleno de las protestas de los alumnos de Gryffindor -. Ya saben a qué compañeros deben agradecer. Sin más que decir, prefectos acompañen a los alumnos a sus habitaciones. Buenas noches.

La prefecta Slytherin, una chica alta de pelo castaño y ojos color miel, reunió a los alumnos de primero para llevarlos a la sala común. Salieron al vestíbulo, bajaron por una escalera que llevaba hasta las mazmorras, siguieron por un lúgubre pasillo y se detuvieron frente a una pared de piedra.

-La contraseña es _Serpiente de Plata_- dijo la prefecta.

Una puerta escondida se abrió en la pared de piedra. La Sala Común era alargada, con techo y paredes de piedra, lámparas verdes colgaban del techo mediante cadenas. El fuego crepitaba en la chimenea de piedra labrada y un montón de sillas y sillones se agrupaban alrededor de mesas de roble.

-Aquel pasillo lleva a los dormitorios de los varones- indico la prefecta señalando un pasillo a la izquierda-, y aquel otro lleva a los dormitorios de las chicas- señalo otro pasillo a la derecha-. Les recomiendo irse a dormir ahora, el primer día de clases siempre es el que más pesado se vuelve.

Albus freno a Lily antes de que ella fuera a su dormitorio.

-¿Tu y Melissa se sentaran con Scorpius y conmigo mañana en el desayuno?

-Claro. Guárdennos un lugar.

-De acuerdo. ¿Vas a escribir a mama y papa esta noche?

-No, lo hare mañana, estoy muy cansada. ¿Por qué preguntas?

-Porque pensaba escribirles y contarles que estamos en la misma casa, pero tal vez tú quieras darles esa noticia.

-Diles tú si quieres.

-Genial. Buenas noches hermanita- se fue por el pasillo que daba a su cuarto con una gran sonrisa.

Lily llego última al cuarto. Era una habitación grande con cuatro camas de cuatro postes y cortinas de terciopelo vede con bordados en plateado. Cuatro armarios se alineaban en la pared más lejana a la puerta y cuatro escritorios de madera oscura al lado de las camas. Melissa ya se había puesto su pijama, a rayas rosa y negro. Elizabeth Zabini estaba acomodando sus maquillajes en su escritorio. La otra compañera de cuarto, una chica de pelo negro a la altura de la barbilla, estaba buscando algo en su baúl.

Lily busco su pijama en el baúl, corrió las cortinas de su cama para cambiarse, estaba acostumbrada a la privacidad, y luego se acostó en su cama. Se deponía a dormir pero escuchó a una de sus compañeras.

-Es sorprendente que la princesita Potter sea una Slytherin-era Elizabeth.

Lily abrió la cortina de su cama y la miro con ojos fríos.

-Estar en Slytherin no me hace menos Potter-le dijo.

-¿Enserio? No te pareces mucho a él.

-Físicamente soy más parecida a mi madre y a mis abuelas, no hay nada de malo en eso.

-Si tu hermano Albus no fuera tan parecido a tu padre se podría sospechar que tu madre es un poco _traviesa_. Es decir, nunca había habido ningún Potter ni ningún Weasley en esta casa-había malicia y un poco de resentimiento en sus ojos.

Lily tomo la varita, y bajo de su cama apuntando a Elizabeth.

-No me provoques Zabini, o veras lo que es ser Potter. No te tengo miedo. En que casa estemos con mi hermano no es asunto tuyo.

-Yo tampoco te tengo miedo pottercita. Ni miedo, ni respeto, ni admiración. A mí no me conmueve eso de ser la hija del salvador, para mí, tú no vales nada. Y no te conviene amenazar con un arma que aun no sabes utilizar.

-_Wingardium leviosa_- las almohadas de todas se elevaron por unos segundos.

Elizabeth quedo boquiabierta por un instante, luego miro a Lily con desdén y fue a acostarse.


	2. Lazos familires

**Disclaimer:** todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a Rowling.

**"Este fic participa en el reto anual "Long Story" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".**

**2**

**Lazos Familiares.**

Lily y Melissa llegaron al comedor muy entusiasmadas. Lily se sentó frente a Scorpius y Melissa frente a Albus, Elizabeth se sentó en el otro extremo de la mesa.

-Creo que realmente la asustaste –dijo Melissa.

-¿A quién? –pregunto Albus a su hermana.

-Zabini parece ser tan egocéntrica como todos en su familia, quiere ser el centro de atención. Tuve que ponerla en su lugar anoche.

-¿Qué hiciste?

-Fue increíble –dijo Melissa-. Elizabeth no esperaba que supiera usar la varita. Pero Lily le demostró lo contrario.

-Solo me sé ese hechizo Mel, no es la gran cosa, pero sirvió para que dejara de molestar.

La charla fue interrumpida por el correo matutino. Un centenar de lechuzas entraron en el Gran comedor, algunas con cartas y otras con paquetes que seguramente eran cosas que los alumnos habían olvidado en sus casas.

Lily y Albus reconocieron a Hedwig II, la lechuza de sus padres, cuando se acerco a entregarle una carta a Lily.

_Querida Lily:_

_ Tus hermanos nos han escrito anoche para contarnos la noticia. Esperamos que la pases bien en Slytherin. Sabemos que estés en la casa que estés nos llenaras de orgullo con tus logros. James esta algo decepcionado, no dejes que algo que él diga te haga sentir mal, no está mal que seas de Slytherin. Pórtate bien y diviértete. Mándales saludos a tus hermanos. Te queremos._

_Mama y papa._

-Albus, mama y papa mandan saludos.

-Ves que tengo razón -dijo Albus a Scorpius-, ella es la consentida. Yo les escribo pero la que recibe carta es ella.

Scorpius rio y dijo:

-Por eso es bueno ser hijo único.

Cuando el desayuno termino cada uno se dirigió a su clase. Lily y Melissa tenían Transformaciones con los de Ravenclaw como primera clase.

La profesora era Eleonor Branstone, era una persona amable pero estricta en cuanto a las tareas, jefa de la casa de Hufflepuff. Joven, de pelo castaño oscuro y ojos marrones. Tomo lista y al llegar a Lily se detuvo, la observó unos segundos.

-¿A cuál de tus hermanos te pareces más?-preguntó.

-No me meto en tantos problemas como James, si es lo que desea saber.

La profesora sonrió y continúo con la lista.

Después de transformaciones, tuvieron encantamientos con la profesora Zeller. Era una bruja bajita de pelo negro muy corto. Luego fueron a almorzar antes de su clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, que cinco años atrás se había convertido en matera obligatoria desde primer año, Hagrid seguía siendo el profesor de esa materia.

Antes de entrar al comedor se encontraron con los merodeadores.

-¡James!- llamo Lily a su hermano.

James se freno mientras que los otros tres fueron a sentarse.

-Hola enana. ¿Qué tal tu primer día?-James sonaba aburrido y su sonrisa parecía forzada.

-Muy bien. Ella es Melissa Dursley.

-Hola –dijo Melissa. James solo asintió.

-Recibí carta de mama y papa esta mañana. ¿Tu les escribiste anoche?

-Sí. Les conté que eres una Slytherin- su voz sonaba resentida.

-Se que no te agrada la idea, se que querías tenerme en tu casa. Pero no te puedes enfadar por eso.

-El sombrero no debió ponerte ahí si no querías. Papa dijo que tomaba en cuenta nuestra elección.

-¿Quién dijo que no quería?

James la miro sorprendido, el podría jurar que su hermana deseaba ser Gryffindor.

-¿Tu estas feliz con la selección?

Lily asintió y James la miro enfadado. Le dio la espalda sin decir nada y se fue a su mesa con el resto de los merodeadores.

-¡James!- lo llamo Lily, pero él no hizo caso.

-Deja que se acostumbre -dijo Melissa-. Deberá hacerlo en algún momento.

Lily casi no pudo comer ese día. Las peleas entre James y Albus eran normales, casi una rutina en su casa, pero ella nunca peleaba con ninguno. Su hermano y Melissa trataron en vano de levantarle el ánimo. La hora del almuerzo se le hizo eterna, fue un alivio cuando por fin llego la hora de volver a clases.

La clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas se daba junto a la cabaña de Hagrid. Cuando llegaron vieron que algunos Gryffindor ya estaban allí.

-Hola chicas. ¿Qué tal su primer día? -pregunto Hugo.

-Muy bien. La clase de encantamientos es genial. Y la de transformaciones no está nada mal.

-Yo también tuve transformaciones, se me da fatal, y herbología es muy entretenido.

-¡Están todos!- llamo Hagrid-De acuerdo, les he traído unos Puffskein, pero antes tomare lista.

-¡Adoro los Puffskein! –Exclamo Lily-Son tan lindos.

-¿Qué son?-pregunto Melissa.

-Son como unas pelotitas peludas con lengua larga. Son excelentes mascotas.

-¿Qué le sucede a Hagrid?-interrumpió Hugo-¿Por qué de pronto se quedo callado?

Hagrid estaba con la vista fija en el listado de alumnos y con el seño fruncido.

-¿Dursley Melissa? -Melissa levanto la mano tímidamente y Hagrid la miro- ¿Eres familiar de Vernon y Petunia Dursley?

-Si, son mis abuelos.

-¡¿Eres hija de Dudley?!- Hagrid parecía no dar crédito a lo que oía.

-Si. ¿Los conoces?

-Si -dijo Hagrid dudando-, los conocí hace muchos años -Hagrid sacudió la cabeza y siguió con la lista. Cuando por fin termino con la lista nombrando a Elizabeth Zabini, abrió la enorme caja que había traído con él.

Montones de pequeños Puffskeins de color crema saltaron a los brazos de los que estaban más cerca.

-Hoy jugaremos con ellos. Para los que no los conozcan, los Puffskeins son tranquilos y les encanta que los acaricien. Comen prácticamente todo, sobras de alimentos, insectos, hasta puede ser que metan la lengua en las narices de los humanos mientras duermen. Si ronronean es porque están felices.

Todos empezaron a jugar con los Puffskeins. Se los arrojaban unos a otros, les daban de comer insectos o simplemente los acariciaban. Hagrid se acerco a donde estaban Lily, Melissa y Hugo.

-¿Cómo la están pasando? ¿Les gusta el colegio?

-Es genial-dijo Lily-. Las clases, el castillo, todo.

-Profesor-dijo Melissa tímidamente- ¿Puedo preguntarle como conoce a mis padres y mis abuelos?

-Dime Hagrid, nadie me llama profesor. Los conocí obviamente por Harry, el padre de Lily.

-¡¿Qué?! – dijeron al unísono los tres niños.

-¿No lo sabían? Al verlas juntas creí que sabían de su parentesco.

-¿Parentesco?- dijo Hugo- Pero Melissa es hija de muggles.

-Tu no eres familiar de ella, Lily si. Son primas segundas. Harry Potter fue criado por sus tíos maternos Vernon y Petunia Dursley.

-O sea que… mi abuela era hermana de la abuela de ella-dijo Lily casi en tono de pregunta.

-Así es.

-Genial, por fin una prima no Weasley. Pero… ¿Por qué te sorprendió entonces ver a Melissa aquí?- pregunto Lily- Tiene familiares magos, no es tan raro que sea bruja.

-De todas las familias muggles que he conocido, los Dursley son los últimos que me hubiera imaginado en Hogwarts.

-¿Por qué? – preguntaron Hugo y Lily.

-Mis abuelos y mi padre odian todo lo que salga de lo normal-explico Melissa-. No les gusta nada sobrenatural o… mágico. Al principio no querían dejarme venir.

-Es un poco irónico que estés aquí.

-Si. Supongo que lo es.

-Perdona que lo diga pero tu padre nunca me cayó bien. De hecho, cuando lo conocí aproveche que tenía un permiso especial para usar magia y le puse una cola de cerdo.

-Con razón odia la magia -dijo Melissa riendo-. Seguramente nunca lo supero.

-Pero el que siempre me cayó peor fue tu abuelo. ¡Siempre maltratando a Harry!

-Son algo difíciles de tratar. Yo los adoro pero a veces son insoportables. ¿Puedo quedarme con un Puffskein? Son tan adorables.

-Le preguntare a la profesora McGonagall, pero no creo que tenga problema.

Lily y Melissa estaban muy contentas con ser primas. Después de clases fueron a la sala común y cada una le mostro a la otra fotos de su familia. A Melissa le fascinaron las fotos mágicas.

-Ella era mi abuela Lily, por ella me llamo así-Lily le mostro una foto de la boda de sus abuelos.

-Cuando vuelva a casa para navidad le preguntare a mi abuela si tiene alguna foto de ellas juntas. Tal vez tenga alguna de cuando eran niñas.

-¿Cómo crees que reaccionara tu padre cuando sepa que te juntas con los Potter? Según Hagrid el y mi padre no se llevaban muy bien.

-No se mi padre, pero estoy segura que mi abuelo Vernon gritara mucho. Aunque de todos modos siempre lo hace.

-¿De qué trabajan tus padres?

-Mi padre trabaja en la empresa de mi abuelo, fabrican taladros. Mi mama falleció cuando nací.

-Oh, lo siento mucho.

-Gracias-dijo con una leve sonrisa-. Mi padre se volvió a casar hace unos años, tengo una madrastra y una hermanastra, pero no me llevo muy bien con ellas. ¿Tus padres a que se dedican?

-Mi papa es jefe de la oficina de Aurores. Mi mama jugaba en un equipo de quidditch, pero se retiro cuando quedo embarazada, ahora es reportera de deportes.

-He oído sobre el quidditch en el tren, pero no soy fanática de los deportes. ¿Qué son los Aurores?

-Son los encargados de capturar magos tenebrosos o que infringen las leyes mágicas y los encierran en Azcaban, la cárcel mágica.

-¿Serian algo así como la policía mágica?

-Parecido, supongo.

-Genial.

-Si, los padres de Hugo también son aurores, aunque hay personas que quieren que mi tía Hermione sea la próxima ministra de magia.

-¿Tienes muchos primos por parte de tu madre?

-Nueve.

-¡Nueve! ¡Que gran familia!

-Si. Y todos en Hogwarts. Mi mama es la única hermana mujer, es la menor, tiene seis hermanos. Mi tío Charlie es el único que no tiene hijos, trabaja en Rumania así que lo vemos poco.

-¿De qué trabaja?

-Trabaja con dragones -Melissa la miro sorprendida-. ¿Qué?

-¿Todos en tu familia tienen trabajos así de impresionantes?

-No –rio Lily-. Mi tío Bill y su esposa trabajan en Gringgots, el banco de los magos; mi tío Percy trabaja en el Ministerio de Magia, ha estado en varios sectores, ahora está en el de transporte mágico; mi tío George tiene una tienda de artículos de bromas, son tan buenos que los prohibieron en la escuela, aunque casi todos encuentran la forma de entrar algunas cosas; y mi tío Ron, como ya te dije, es Auror.

-Dijiste que eran seis, falta uno.

-Mi tío Fred, gemelo de mi tío George, falleció hace años. No lo llegue a conocer, murió antes de que cualquiera de mis primos hubiera nacido.

-Me encantaría tener una familia tan grande como la tuya.

-Tener una familia grande a veces es molesto, pero no se qué haría sin mis hermanos y mis primos.

-Seguramente siempre tienes a alguien que te cuide, aun aquí en el colegio.

-En mi familia se cruza el límite de la protección. Todos los Weasley son sobreprotectores. Lo cual tiene su lado bueno y su lado malo.

-Al menos sabes que nunca estarás sola.

Lily miro a Melissa. Su mirada lucia algo triste, y parecía tener la mente en otro lugar.

-Tú tampoco estarás nunca más sola.

-Lily nos conocimos ayer, no sabemos si seguiremos siendo amigas cuando pase el tiempo.

-Así dejemos de ser amigas, somos primas. Yo nunca dejaría a la familia de lado.

Melissa sonrió y Lily le devolvió la sonrisa.

-¡PRIMAS! –dijo Albus sorprendido.

-Primas segundas, nos lo dijo Hagrid. ¿No es genial?

Albus siempre decía que la familia era demasiado grande, que no cabía nadie más, que ya eran demasiados primos. Sin embargo, Melissa no era una Weasley, era la primera persona familia de su padre que conocían, y le caía realmente bien, era tímida al principio pero muy divertida luego de romper el hielo.

-Supongo que sí, aunque es increíble como decidiste hablarte el primer día con quien resulto ser de la familia- Albus rio mirando a su hermanita-. Eso solo te pasa a ti.

-¡Eres el mejor amigo del hijo de quien le hacia la vida imposible a papa en el colegio!

-Es muy distinto –interrumpió Scorpius-. ¿Sabes cuánto tardo tu hermano en borrar el prejuicio que tenía sobre mí?

-Cuando me di cuenta de que él no era como papa cuenta que era su padre, recién ahí empezamos a ser amigos. Además, yo siempre supe quien era él y su familia, ustedes empezaron a halarse sin saber nada la una de la otra, y en menos de veinticuatro horas… son primas.

Las niñas se miraron y rieron juntas. Lily estaba terminando de escribir una carta para sus padres.

_Queridos mama y papa:_

_ Las cosas con James están difíciles, pero confío en que se le pase cuando se acostumbre a la situación. El es testarudo, pero sé que en algún momento entenderá que no puede elegir mi casa, ese es trabajo del sombrero._

_ La escuela es estupenda, la clase de Hagrid estuvo muy entretenida. Llevo Puffskeins para que juguemos. Además estuvimos hablando de algo que tal vez a papa le interese, pero les contare la historia desde el principio. Ayer, antes de la ceremonia de selección, conocí una chica hija de muggles llamada Melissa. Como ambas estamos en Slytherin pasamos todo el día juntas, ella es encantadora. Hoy Hagrid, al leer su apellido en la lista, le pregunto sobre su familia. Resulta que Melissa ¡es mi prima! Hija del primo de papa en realidad. Ya la podrán conocer en las vacaciones._

_ No quería que mi primera carta fuera tan larga, pero tenía que contarles la noticia. Albus les manda saludos. Los quiero._

_Lily._

-¿Cuál de los dos me mostrara donde están las lechuzas?-Pregunto Lily a su hermano y su amigo.

-Albus es tu hermano, debería ir él.

-Scorpius, estoy terminando el trabajo de transformaciones así que te voy a pedir que acompañes a mi hermanita. Y como no te veo hacer el tuyo, si quieres copiar el mío, no puedes negarte.

-Eso es lo único malo de que la sala común este aquí abajo. Las lechuzas están muy lejos-se quejo Scorpius-. Prepárate para un paseo un poco largo.

Lily Scorpius y salieron de la sala común. Lily puso atención en el camino para poder memorizarlo. Estaban en el tercer piso cuando, al doblar en una esquina, se cruzaron a James besándose con una Ravenclaw de cuarto año.

-¡Por favor dime que hay otro camino! –Dijo Lily dándose media vuelta- Hay espectáculos que no quiero presenciar.

James, al escuchar la voz de su hermanita, se disculpo con la chica y se acerco a donde estaban Lily y Scorpius.

-¿Las serpientes como ustedes no deberían estar en las mazmorras?

-¿Y tú no deberías estar en tu castigo? – dijo Lily enfrentándose a su hermano.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Estoy yendo a buscar mi lechuza para enviarle una carta a mama y papa.

-¿Y el que hace aquí? Espera, lo olvidaba-dijo James fingiendo recordar algo obvio-. Como buena Slytherin esta es la clase de compañía que debes tener- termino mordazmente.

-Pensé que eras tú el que presumía ser el mejor hermano del mundo para su hermanita pequeña -dijo Scorpius-. Creo que tu concepto de mejor hermano mayor esta algo distorsionado.

-Tú no te metas, rata albina.

-Claro que me meto. Esa no es una forma de tratar a una chica, mucho menos a tu hermana.

-¿Qué sabes de hermanos?

-Se que Albus es mejor hermano que tu, el no se hubiera puesto así si Lily estuviera en Gryffindor.

Eso había sido un golpe duro para James, Lily lo sabía.

-¡Ya basta los dos! Scorpius vamos, quiero enviar la carta. Adiós James.

-Lily, espera -James la tomo del brazo cuando ella quiso irse-. No quiero que pienses que te he dejado de querer… es solo que… - no encontraba las palabras, ni el sentimiento correcto.

-Descuida James. Pero no pienses que te pediré perdón por no elegir lo que tú querías.

-Lily… eres mi hermanita favorita…

-¡Soy la única hermana que tienes!

-Albus cuenta como hermana. Yo siempre quise que estuvieras conmigo, en Gryffindor, no con él.

-¡No soy un trofeo!-por fin pudo decir lo que hacía días se venía guardando- La selección no era entre Albus y tu, era entre las cuatro casas. Yo los quiero a ambos, no lo elegí a Albus sobre ti, sabía que el sombrero me enviaría a Slytherin y quería que así fuera.

-Lo sé… es solo que… me había hecho esperanzas… simplemente…

-Cuando sepas que es lo que realmente quieres decirme mándame una lechuza-dijo Lily bruscamente-. Ahora debo irme.

-¿Desde cuándo eres tan arrogante?- grito James mientras Lily y Scorpius se iban.

-Tal vez siempre lo fui, pero tú no te diste cuenta.

Lily y Scorpius siguieron caminando, sin prestar atención a los insultos de James. Al llegar a la pajarera, Lily busco su lechuza, Coffe, una lechuza color marrón oscuro, similar a los granos de café. Le ato la carta a su pata y la acerco a la ventana para que saliera volando. Se quedaron viéndola durante un buen rato.

Scorpius miro a Lily y se dio cuenta de que tenía los ojos húmedos.

-¿Estas mal por la discusión con James?

-No estoy acostumbrada a pelear con mis hermanos, las peleas normalmente son entre ellos.

-Te entiendo. Es decir, yo no tengo hermanos, pero siento que Albus y Rose son algo parecido. Ellos también discuten mucho, y la primera vez que discutí con Albus me sentí muy mal.

-James debió haberse enojado mucho cuando tú y Albus se hicieron amigos.

-James se enoja por cualquier cosa que haga Alby.

Lily sonrió. Scorpius la miro fijo. Era una muy bonita chica, cabello rojo oscuro, tez blanca, ojos oscuros con un matiz verdoso si se le miraba con atención. Sabía que le esperaban muchísima discusiones con los celosos de sus hermanos en unos años. Y no solo con sus hermanos, con sus primos Weasley también.

-Mejor vamos a cenar-Lily interrumpió los pensamientos de Scorpius-. Me muero de hambre.

Lily y Scorpius entraron bromeando, James los miraba furioso desde la mesa de Gryffindor. Una parte de el sabía que estaba siendo absurdo, pero la otra sentía que le estaban robando a su hermanita.

-¡Ya basta!-le reprocho Nike-Estas comenzando a hartarme.

-Trata de entenderme un minuto, mira con la clase de personas con la que se está juntando Lily. ¿Cómo quieres que este bien?

-No le des importancia. Ella esta grandecita como para que andes escogiendo sus amistades.

James trato de hacerle caso a su prima favorita. Frank le pregunto sobre las pruebas de quidditch para distraerlo, era el primer año que James seria capitán. Cuando Hugo se sentó frente a ellos los esfuerzos para distraerse se vinieron abajo.

-¿Has hablado con Lily?

James soltó sus cubiertos, cerró los ojos y trato de no enfadarse.

-Hugo no te das cuenta…

-Si he hablado con ella-James interrumpió a su prima-, hemos discutido.

-Lo siento-dijo Hugo con vergüenza-. Solo quería saber si te había contado lo de tu nueva prima.

Los merodeadores miraron a Hugo sorprendidos.

-Creo que no te lo dijo.

-¿De que estás hablando?-pregunto Fred.

-¿Conocen a Melissa Dursley?

-La niña con la que se junta mi hermanita-contesto James.

-Si, esa misma. Hoy estábamos en la clase de Hagrid cuando al leer el nombre de Melissa se quedo muy sorprendido, le pregunto sobre su familia. Nosotros no entendíamos nada, pero luego Hagrid se nos acerco y nos dijo que el padre de Melissa es primo del tío Harry.

-Es imposible. Mi abuelo James no tenía hermanos, y mi abuela Lily no tenia familiares hechiceros.

-Melissa es hija de muggles. Los abuelos de ella fueron los que se hicieron cargo del tío Harry cuando quedo huérfano.

Los cuatro merodeadores miraron hacia la mesa de Slytherin, donde Lily y Melissa cenaban sentadas frente a Albus y Scorpius.

-Odio ver a Lily entre esas personas-soltó James con voz muy fría.

-No conoces a Melissa-lo contradijo Hugo-. Parece muy buena chica.

-No me interesa conocerla, mis primos son los Weasley. Ella no es mi prima.


	3. La profesora de pociones

**Disclaimer:** todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a Rowling.

**"Este fic participa en el reto anual "Long Story" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".**

**3**

**La profesora de pociones.**

La semana transcurrió para los novatos como transcurre cada año para cada grupo de novatos. Conocieron las clases y a los profesores, conocieron a los de su casa y a los de las demás, fueron víctimas de algunas bromas, no muy pesadas por ser tan pequeños, y se empezaron a preguntar cómo conseguir Sortilegios Weasley dentro del colegio.

La clase que mas aburría a todos era, como siempre, historia de la magia. El profesor Binns, era el único fantasma profesor pero eso no lo hacía más interesante. Las clases de herbología eran bastante entretenidas, el profesor Longbottom era un gran profesor y tenía una enorme paciencia, en especial con los de primero. La profesora de defensa contra las artes oscuras, Padma Patil, lo hacía bien, aunque podría hacer las clases más entretenidas. Astronomía era difícil para casi todos, pero eso de poder salir a la medianoche les animaba bastante. Para el viernes a la mañana solo les faltaba conocer a la profesora de pociones y jefa de Slytherin, Norah Point.

A la hora del correo, Hedwig II entro por uno de los grandes ventanales llevando tres cartas anudadas en una de sus patas. Primero se acercó a la mesa de Slytherin, cuando Albus y Lily tomaron sus cartas voló hasta la mesa de Gryffindor para darle a James la suya.

Lily abrió su carta.

_Querida Lily:_

_ Nos sorprende y agrada mucho tu noticia. Es cierto que nunca hubo buena relación con la familia Dursley, pero tampoco hay enemistad gracias a Dudley, que la última vez que lo vi quedamos en paz. _

_ Perdona la tardanza en contestar, tu madre y yo tuvimos que realizar un pequeño viaje a Francia por temas de mi trabajo. Tu madre me dejo a cargo de contestar el correo, está en La Madriguera, ya sabes que después de viajar le gusta pasar tiempo con los abuelos._

_ Espero que lo de James este avanzando, aunque lo dudo por que aun no ha pasado suficiente tiempo para que deje de ser tan terco. Avísame como va eso._

_ Sabes que te quiero y mama también. Pórtate bien._

_Papa._

-¡Francia! –Exclamo Lily- Espero que me hayan traído algún regalo.

-Siempre igual -la regaño Albus-. ¿No se te cruza por la cabeza que en un viaje de trabajo mama y papa podrían estar ocupados trabajando?

-Se nota que nunca los has acompañado. Yo he ido varias veces a esos viajes y papa solo está dos o tres horas por día en aburridas reuniones y luego pasean como turistas.

-¿Cómo es que te llevaron? Siempre nos dejaban en casa de los abuelos.

-¿Crees que mama y papa me dejaran sola en casa de los abuelos? Desde que estas en el colegio que me dejan acompañarlos.

Albus dejo de hablar con su hermana para terminar de leer la carta.

_Querido Albus:_

_ Espero que estés mostrando esa conducta ejemplar que siempre has tenido. Me alegro de que te hayas decidido a probarte en el equipo de quidditch, te enviare tu escoba la semana próxima._

_Ya que Lily fue seleccionada en tu casa, deberás prometerme que la cuidaras. No dejes que se meta en problemas ni que se ponga triste por el enojo de James. Sé que harás un buen trabajo, eres un gran hermano._

_ Tu madre te envía un fuerte abrazo y me pidió que te diga que te quiere. Yo también te quiero mucho, se los extraña en la casa._

_Papa._

-Hola chicos-los cuatro se dieron vuelta para ver a Rose y Roxanne acercándose a su mesa-. ¿Podemos sentarnos?

-Claro-dijo Albus haciéndoles lugar.

-Tú debes ser Melissa-dijo Rose-, Hugo me ha hablado de ti y de tu padre.

-Mel, ellas son mis primas-dijo Lily-. Rose es la hermana mayor de Hugo y Roxanne es la hermana menor de Fred.

-Es un placer-saludo Melissa.

-¿No has vuelto a hablar con James?-pregunto Rose a Lily.

-No-dijo con un suspiro-. Ni pienso hacerlo. Que el venga y me hable cuando deje de hacer el idiota.

-Lo supuse-dijo Roxanne-. Cuando ayer pase por su mesa para hablar con Fred lo escuche hablar.

-Seguramente dijo que soy una traidora, que me estoy volviendo una soberbia idiota y ególatra, o cosas así.

-Sí, bastante parecido a lo que dijo él. También se metió con Melissa.

-¿Qué tiene que decir de Melissa?-dijo Albus- Ni siquiera la conoce.

-Conoces a James. Todo lo que dijo en su momento de Scorpius lo dijo ahora de Melissa.

Scorpius puso mala cara al recordar lo que el mayor de los Potter había dicho de él dos años antes.

-O sea, que según James, ella es una rubia hueca que quiere llenar la cabeza de Lily para que nadie crea que es igual a su familia. Eso fue lo que dijo de mí.

-Solo que no se metió con su familia-dijo Roxanne-. Claro que tampoco tiene mucho que decir. Tío Harry nunca ha hablado mucho sobre los Dursley, en cambio los Malfoy son conocidos por todos los magos del país.

-James es un idiota-bramo Albus-. No sé cuando dejara de ser tan prejuicioso. No hagan caso a lo que él dice.

Melissa no contesto. Se animo a mirar hacia la mesa de Gryffindor y vio como James los miraba con odio. Prefirió dejarla pasar por Lily, sabía que se ponía muy sensible cuando se trataba de su hermano mayor y su estúpida actitud.

En la mesa de Gryffindor, James arrugo la carta de su padre al convertir sus manos en puños.

-¿Qué rayos te sucede? –pregunto Nike.

Cuando James no contesto, su prima le quito la carta y comenzó a leerla.

_No sé qué es lo que me enfada más. Primero recibí la carta de Minerva diciendo que antes de empezar las clases ya había tenido que castigarte, y quitado ciento cincuenta puntos a tu casa, y diciéndome que le habías faltado el respeto cuando les dio el castigo. ¡Se merecían el castigo! A veces no sé si creerte cuando dices ser un orgulloso león. Luego, como si tu castigo no me hubiera hecho enojar lo suficiente, recibo tu carta quejándote de la selección de casas de tu hermana. No tienes derecho a decidir donde debe estar ella, tampoco tienes derecho de enojarte o tratarla borde por ser de Slytherin._

_Espero mucho más de ti en este año. Deseo sentirme orgulloso de mis hijos, no tener que enfadarme y castigarlos. Estas vacaciones de navidad te espera un castigo._

_Tu madre te manda saludos._

_Papa._

-¡Y te enfadas por esto! –Recrimino Nike a su primo- ¡Mis padres me enviaron un vociferador, y tú te haces problema por un castigo en vacaciones de navidad!

-¡No es el castigo lo que me hace enfadar! –mascullo James.

-¿Entonces porque te pones así?

-Deberían estar furiosos con Albus y Lily, ellos son los que deshonran a la familia. Deberían estar orgullosos de mí, de que no soy como mis hermanos, de que estoy en Gryffindor. ¡Pero no! Ellos defienden a esos dos a pesar de que están en Slytherin –dijo el nombre de la casa con asco.

-Yo también tengo a mi hermanita en otra casa –intento calmarle Fred-. Y Molly, Louis y Rose tampoco son Gryffindor.

-Pero al menos sus casas son decentes. No habría problemas si mis hermanos estuvieran en Ravenclaw o Hufflepuff. ¿¡Pero en Slytherin!? Nadie en la familia Potter ni en la familia Weasley fue seleccionado ahí, jamás. Es un insulto a nuestro apellido, al mío y al de ustedes también.

Fred y Nike decidieron quedarse callados. Sabían lo obstinado que podría llegar a ser su primo cuando estaba enojado. No es que ellos no tuvieran prejuicios contra Slytherin, pero no les molestaba la idea de tener familia ahí. Para ellos Albus y Lily seguían siendo los mismos de siempre a pesar de su casa.

Lily y Melissa se sentaron al frente en el salón de pociones, la ultima del día. Esta clase la compartían con Gryffindor, al igual que la de cuidado de criaturas mágicas. Estaban acomodando sus libros y calderos cuando la profesora entro. Norah Point era una mujer alta y elegante, las arrugas, lejos de sentarle mal, le daban un aire de sabiduría y experiencia. Tenía el cabello corto de un rubio dorado, las uñar largas y perfectamente pintadas y usaba unos grandes anteojos de marco dorado.

-Soy la profesora Point, jefa de la casa de Slytherin. Tomare lista y luego comenzaremos con algo simple, la poción para la cura de forúnculos.

Fue la única profesora que no se detuvo a mirar a Lily y Hugo cuando los nombro. Todos los demás parecían tener pánico a los Potter y a los Weasley, pero Point no hizo ni siquiera un gesto. Les pidió que trabajaran en grupo, Melissa y Lily trabajaron juntas, Hugo trabajo con una chica de su casa.

Las chicas trabajaron bien juntas, ambas eran pacientes y detallistas, no tuvieron ningún problema en preparar la poción. Hugo, en cambio, estaba muy nervioso y eso lo volvía un poco torpe.

La profesora se paseaba entre los calderos observando y corrigiendo errores. Lily noto que pasaba muy seguido por donde ella y Melissa estaban. También noto el gesto de desagrado que ponía cada vez que veía su poción, a pesar de que esta estaba bien hecha. Al final de la clase, solo Melissa y Lily habían conseguido una pócima perfecta.

-Potter, si no me equivoco, tu abuela era Lilianne Evans.

-Así es profesora-contesto Lily.

-Dursley también está emparentada, por lo que tengo entendido.

-Sí, profesora –contesto Melissa-. Lo descubrí recientemente.

Había algo extraño en la manera en que la profesora Point las miraba. Su mirada era penetrante, pero Lily no supo decir si de buena o mala manera.

-El ex profesor Slughorn, quien dio clases a Lilianne Evans, me comento bastante sobre ella. Por lo que veo, ustedes dos llegaron a heredar esa habilidad para las pociones que ella poseía -parecía mas disgustada que complacida con la gran habilidad de sus alumnas-. Diez puntos para Slytherin por lograr una pócima tan bien hecha –dijo de modo cortante.

Los de Gryffindor protestaron un poco, pero ninguno podía decir que los puntos no fueran merecidos.

-Para la próxima clase quiero un resumen sobre las propiedades del bezoar y enumerando las pociones más comunes donde es utilizado. No aceptare ningún pergamino de menos de un metro. Ya pueden irse.

Los alumnos salieron del aula enseguida. Algunos murmurando protestas por los deberes o por los puntos dados en el caso d los de Gryffindor, otros animados por la llegada del fin de semana y otros simplemente en silencio.

-¡Diez puntos! -exclamo Melissa cuando ella, Hugo y Lily salieron juntos del aula- Creo que se cual es mi materia favorita.

-A mi seme da peor que transformaciones. Estoy segura que mi mama odiara mis notas –dijo Hugo.

-Se me da bien –dijo Lily pensativa-, pero hay algo raro en la profesora Point. Hay algo en ella que no me agrada.

-¿Por qué? –pregunto su primo.

-No lo sé… creo que es algo en su mirada…

Hugo la miro como si estuviera paranoica antes de subir la escalera para salir de las mazmorras. Las chicas, en vez de subir, se dirigieron a su sala común.

Se sentaron en una de las mesas cercanas a la chimenea y se dispusieron a comenzar sus tareas. Elizabeth y su otra compañera de cuarto, Evelyn Nott, entraron y se acercaron a donde estaban sentadas.

-Felicitaciones Potter. Eres tan talentosa en pociones como la sangre sucia de tu abuela.

-¿Qué sucede Zabini? ¿Celosa?

-¿Celosa de qué? ¿De tener una mancha en mi familia? Aunque… creo que tu familia entera es una mancha. Todos sangre sucia o traidores a la sangre.

-En realidad yo lo decía porque, con o sin mancha en la familia, al menos tengo talento. Tú no superas al promedio en ninguna materia.

-Que no ande por ahí presumiendo no quiere decir que no sepa hacer nada.

-No me hagas reír, tú presumes hasta de los asesinatos de tu abuela.

-¡No vuelvas a decir eso!-amenazo Elizabeth apuntando con la varita.

-¿Qué pretendes? ¿Un duelo?-Lily su levanto del asiento al mismo tiempo que sacaba su varita.

-¡Zabini, Potter! ¡Bajen las varitas de inmediato!

Se giraron para ver a la profesora Point entrar en la sala común.

-¡¿Qué creen que están haciendo?!

-Potter insulto a mi abuela-se apresuro a decir Elizabeth.

-Tú comenzaste insultando mi familia.

-No interesa quien comenzó, señorita Potter. Ambas quedan castigadas. El lunes después de clases en mi despacho. Y cinco puntos menos para cada una.

Lily podría jurar que, cuando la profesora salió de la sala común, la vio sonreír de satisfacción.

En ese momento Lily se dio cuenta de que, sin importar lo buena que fuera en la materia, ni que fuera la jefa de su casa, ella nunca se llevaría bien con la profesora Point. Porque por alguna extraña razón, la profesora Point tenía algo contra ella.

Durante la cena, Lily no le dirigió la palabra a nadie, así que fue Melissa quien puso al tanto a Albus y Scorpius de lo sucedido en la sala común.

-La profesora Point es una mujer muy extraña, siempre lo dije-comento Albus-. En mi opinión, tiene problemas de personalidad. A mí siempre me trato muy bien, a menos que estuviera a menos de cinco metros. No sé porque, pero si me acerco demasiado a ella comienza a mirarme con desprecio y a buscar la forma de castigarme o quitarme puntos.

-¿Alguna vez te dio puntos para quitártelos luego de media hora?-pregunto Lily enfurecida.

-Bueno… en realidad, nunca fui bueno en pociones. Así que nunca gane puntos en esa clase.

En ese momento Rose se acerco y se sentó entre Albus y Scorpius.

-Hola chicos. Lily me entere de tu castigo.

-¡Genial! –Replico Lily soltando los cubiertos y cruzándose de brazos- ¿Cómo es que en un castillo tan grande las noticias corran tan rápido?

-Tranquila, aun no lo sabe todo el castillo. Tal vez para mañana, después del desayuno…-Rose dejo de hablar al ver la mirada que le dedicaba su primita- Lily, tranquila. Solo te quito cinco puntos, y solo un día de castigo. Si lo comparas con tu hermano…

-El castigo no es el problema-la interrumpió Lily-, ni tampoco los puntos.

-¿Entonces cual es el problema?

-La forma en que disfruto castigándome. Ella se alegro de poder quitarme los puntos que me había dado.

-¡Albus, no debes llenarle la cabeza a tu hermana con tus paranoias!-dijo Rose con severidad.

-Yo no le llene la cabeza a nadie-le contesto Albus.

Rose miro a su primo con los ojos ligeramente entrecerrados. Luego se levanto y volvió a su mesa sin decir nada más.

-Algo que quizás no sepan sobre Rose-dijo Scorpius a Lily y Melissa-. Para ella los profesores SIEMPRE tienen la razón. Solo su madre y la directora McGonagall tienen más razón que los profesores, y quizás, solo quizás, el señor Potter.

-Así es-afirmo Albus-. No les conviene hablar mal de un profesor frente a ella.

Rose estaba determinada a no hablarles ni a Albus ni a Lily en todo el fin de semana, pero el domingo a la mañana Scorpius hablo con ella y la convenció de que se olvide del asunto.

Por la tarde los cinco decidieron ir a visitar a Hagrid. Era un día muy agradable, el cielo estaba despejado y, aunque la temperatura ya empezaba a descender, la temperatura aun era algo cálida.

Cuando Hagrid les abrió la puerta de la cabaña, Lily se arrepintió de haber ido. James estaba sentado con una enorme taza de té en frente, Frank Longbottom estaba sentado junto a él. Cuando James vio a su hermanita su cara tomo un gesto de disgusto tal que hasta Frank se alejo un poco de él.

-¡Chicos, que alegría verlos! –Dijo Hagrid con alegría- Hace tiempo que no tengo tantas visitas juntas. Pasen, pasen por favor.

Melissa tuvo que tomar a Lily por el codo y obligarla a pasar, ya que parecía algo recia a acercarse a su hermano mayor.

-Es una suerte que hayan venido –dijo Hagrid-. Tenía muchas ganas de hablar con los tres Potter. No me gusta ver a los hermanos separados.

A pesar de que la cabaña de Hagrid había sido reconstruida y ampliada luego de la guerra, se veía bastante pequeña con un semigigante y siete estudiantes.

-Yo no tengo nada que ver –se atajo Albus-. Yo ya tuve esta discusión hace dos años. No pienso volver a pasar por esto.

Lily, Melissa y Rose se sentaron en el enorme sofá que estaba junto a la ventana, mientras que Scorpius y Albus se sentaron en la mesa. Hagrid puso la tetera en el fuego para preparar mas te.

-Lily –dijo Hagrid muy seriamente-, estoy tratando de hacerle entender a tu hermano que no existe razón para que se distancien. ¿Tienes algo para decirle?

-Yo ya le he dicho todo lo que tenia para decir. Se lo dije el lunes en uno de los pasillos.

-¡Claro, la culpa la tengo siempre yo! –bramo James.

-Claro que la tienes –dijo Lily tranquilamente-, no es culpa mía que no puedas aceptar que no siempre las cosas son como quieres…

-Creo que la idea no es buscar culpables –interrumpió Rose-, sino simplemente que se dignen a hablarse de nuevo.

-¿Puedo opinar algo?-dijo Melissa tímidamente.

-¡Por supuesto que no!-grito James- ¡Esto es un asunto de familia!

-¡James!-lo regaño Rose- No tienes derecho a tratarla así.

-Habla Melissa. Además, tú eres de su familia.

James gruño, pero no dijo nada para oponerse.

-Solo quería decir-comenzó Melissa-que no puedes cambiar las cosas. Puedes dejarle de hablar a tus hermanos, insultarnos a Scorpius y a mí, quejarte con tus padres y mil cosas más para oponerte. Pero Albus y Lily seguirán perteneciendo a Slytherin, tienes que aceptarlo o vivir amargado por eso.

Todos se quedaron en silencio un momento. Hagrid fue el primero en hablar.

-Creo que deberías escucharla-dijo sirviendo el te-. Tiene razón en lo que dice.

-Y también… -continuo Melissa- Si yo tuviera hermanos… no dejaría que algo como la selección de casas me alejara de ellos.

James permanecía callado, mirando al suelo con rostro enojado.

-Creo, amigo, que se te están acabando las escusas –dijo Frank a James-. Y no empieces con lo del orgullo familiar, nadie está de acuerdo contigo en eso.

-¿A qué te refieres? –Pregunto Albus- ¿Qué es eso del orgullo familiar?

Al ver que james no respondía, Frank decidió hablar el.

-Jame cree que perteneciendo a Slytherin están deshonrando a su familia. Que es un… insulto al apellido Potter y al apellido Weasley.

Todos miraron a James anonadados, excepto Melissa, quien estaba confundida. Lily fue quien exploto.

-¡NO ENTIENDO QUE RAYOS TIENES EN LA CABEZA!

-Lily, baja la voz-pidió Hagrid.

-¡¿Acaso crees que por ser de Slytherin me volveré amante de las artes oscuras, o algo así?!-Lily se levanto y se acerco a su hermano señalándolo amenazadoramente- ¡¿Crees que me volveré una purista de sangre?! ¡Sigo siendo Lily, tu hermana!

-¡Ya lo sé!

-¡Pues no parece! ¡Pareciera que no me conoces!

-Disculpen… -dijo Melissa- pero no entiendo nada. ¿Alguien me podría explicar?

Lily se alejo de su hermano y volvió al sofá a sentarse entre Rose y Melissa, pero no dijo nada, solo se cruzo de brazos con rostro enfurecido.

Al ver que nadie hablaba, Scorpius decidió explicarle a Melissa.

-Slytherin no goza de la mejor reputación entre algunos magos-dijo-, a pesar de que grandes magos y brujas pertenecieron a nuestra casa, incluyendo a Merlín.

-¿Por qué entonces…?

-Porque es la casa de los magos tenebrosos-dijo James.

-¡¿Qué?!

-No todos los que salieron de Slytherin fueron magos tenebrosos-explico Scorpius-, pero casi todos los magos tenebrosos salieron de Slytherin. Además, es la casa más discriminadora con respecto a los hijos de muggles.

-Pero… soy hija de muggles… y estoy en Slytherin.

-Hay excepciones-dijo Hagrid-, pero es la regla general.

-El estereotipo de Slytherin seria alguien como Zabini-dijo Lily-. Una estirada, elitista. Alguien que crea que lo más importante es el apellido.

-Entonces… ¿El sombrero nos comparo con alguien como ella? ¡Qué insulto!

Todos, salvo James, rieron.

-Por un momento recordé las conversaciones de Harry, Hermione y Ron sobre Draco Malfoy –dijo Hagrid.

-¡Hey, mi padre no es tan molesto como Zabini!-se quejo Scorpius. Esta vez ni siquiera James pudo reprimir la risa.

-Tal vez ya no lo sea, pero de joven…

-Lo sé, lo sé–dijo Scorpius-. ¿Por qué no volvemos a la reconciliación de los hermanos Potter?

-Ya estoy harto de este tema-dijo James volviendo a estar molesto-. Les dire algo… dejare de… enfadarme con Lily. Pero si quieren que la trate como antes denme tiempo. ¡No es fácil verla en Slytherin! Ahora debo irme, se me acumulo mucha tarea con lo del castigo.

-Eso me recuerda algo-dijo Hagrid-. Lily, ¿es cierto que ya te han castigado?

-¡¿Qué?! –Jame y Frank se frenaron en la puerta, James con el picaporte en la mano- ¿Cuándo te han castigado?

-El viernes –dijo Lily con un suspiro-. Pero no fue mi culpa, Zabini me provoco.

-Felicidades hermanita, rompiste mi record. En mi primer año tarde tres semanas en ser castigado.

Luego de decir esto se fue con una media sonrisa en el rostro.

Lily estuvo mucho más alegre luego de esa casi reconciliación con su hermano mayor. El lunes se levanto de muy buen humor a pesar de la perspectiva del castigo. Estaba decidida a no amargarse por nada.

Le sentaba bien estar de buen humor, incluso en clases parecía más atenta y aplicada, lo cual le llevo a ganarse un par de puntos para su casa.

Al terminar las clases Lily y Elizabeth Zabini se dirigieron al despacho de la profesora Point. Como iban al mismo sitio, venían desde el mismo sitio y al mismo tiempo, no les quedo más remedio que caminar casi una junto a la otra.

Cuando la profesora les abrió la puerta de su despacho, ambas se sorprendieron de ver ahí a la directora McGonagall, sentada frente al escritorio de la profesora Point.

-Señora McGonagall-dijo Lily estrechando su mano.

-Seguramente les sorprenda verme-dijo la directora-, pero es la primera vez que dos alumnas de primero son castigada tan pronto. Además, Lilianne, la conozco demasiado como para no sentirme sorprendida, además de disgustada, por su comportamiento.

-Lo siento, señora.

-¿Puedo preguntar la razón de… lo sucedido?

-Potter fue la primera en sacar su varita-se apresuro a decir Zabini-, yo solo respondí… fue un reflejo creo.

-Estoy realmente arrepentida y sé que merecemos el castigo. Lo que sucede es que Elizabeth y yo estamos teniendo… dificultades para llevarnos bien. Somos muy diferentes, además de cargar cada una con el peso de nuestros apellidos. Prometo controlarme la próxima vez.

Zabini y la profesora Point se sorprendieron un poco al ver la forma tan abierta en que Lily hablaba con la directora. McGonagall miro a Lily a los ojos unos segundos antes de responder.

-Esta si es una conducta más propia de ti Lilianne. Sé que reaccionaras diferente la próxima vez-la directora sonrió ligeramente antes de acercarse a la puerta-. Norah, lo siento si te incomodo esta pequeña interrupción. Adiós.

Cuando la directora se fue, el silencio reino en el despacho. Lily miro a su alrededor. Había un gran escritorio de roble, y una silla tapizada con terciopelo verde detrás. Sobre una de las paredes el marco de un cuadro vacio, seguramente su ocupante estaba de paseo por otros cuadros del colegio. Otra de las paredes, estaba llena, de piso a techo, por estantes con distintos ingredientes para pociones.

-Veo que le interesan el contenido de los frascos-dijo la profesora Point mirando a Lily-. Es una suerte porque ese será su castigo. Deberán limpiar los estantes y el polvo de los frascos, también reescribir las etiquetas con los nombres de los ingredientes porque la tinta se está borrando, y por último, ordenar los ingredientes en orden alfabético.

Las niñas comenzaron la labor asignada. La profesora Point, con un golpe de su varita, sintonizo una estación muggle en su radio.

-Nunca me imagine que le gustara la música muggle, profesora-dijo Elizabeth.

-La música es lo más cercano a la magia que puede tener un muggle. No fraternizo mucho con ellos, incluso podría decirse que no fraternizo nada con ellos, pero su música es algo que me gusta mucho.

La canción que sonaba era un tango. La melodía era muy agradable, aunque Lily pensaba que la letra era demasiado deprimente. Estaba cantada en español, conocía el idioma porque había viajado a España y a México con sus padres, pero el acento no lo reconocía. Supuso que el cantante era de algún país de Sudamérica.

Lily agradeció que la música la pudiera distraer de tan mala compañía.


End file.
